


Monsters and Medicine

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, But still tons of smut, F/F, Smut, Smut to Display Character, lots of smut, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Ahri can’t really pinpoint the exact moment that she starts to lose her taste for human flesh. But the moment she notices is the turn of the eighteen seventies.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 44





	Monsters and Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not the working summary for this fic was  
> "I don't know what to do..."  
> "MAKE THEM FUCK A LOT AND BE SAD"
> 
> So here ya go...
> 
> Seriously I've got nothing.

Ahri can’t really pinpoint the exact moment that she starts to lose her taste for human flesh. But the moment she notices is the turn of the eighteen seventies.

They’re in England at the height of its power; and its ruthlessness, and both of those things are just fine by them both at the start. Evelynn is a daemonette from the spawn of Lilith herself, and Ahri is more than happy to be provided for in this glamorous lifestyle by the succubus she’s been happily pledged to for over a thousand years by now. Their hunts are long and free, owning the streets of an England that knows to fear the night.

But their latest meal is not as much of a chase as usual, and while Ahri wants to work up a hunger, she decides to get it over with and rips her talons down the back of the girl’s legs, severing tendons in a fountain of thick crimson that drenches her pale skin with a scream of pain as Evelynn flows up next to her out of the shadows.  
“Not like you to get bored of a chase darling.” She observes, wicked lines of razor-bladed shadows becoming lashers that gleam void-cold steel in the sliver of ice-bright moonlight that kisses the street fleetingly.  
“Hungry.” Ahri plays it off with a shrug, letting her lover of a millennium pierce the girl up and down with darkness and drink in the final throes of her sweet, pure agony like a self-satisfied serpent.

“Best eat up then~.” Evelynn coos, presenting the meat of a liver that Ahri tears into greedily, ears twitching territorially as they share in their kill and leave the corpse where it sits, home through the cold night air filled with the delicious scent of the coppery vital fluid that coats her lower jaw and tongue. There’s nothing abnormal here, not something they’ve not done a hundred times before.

Even afterwards as Evelynn cleans her up with teeth sinking into the tender flesh of her neck and tongue winding it’s way between Ahri’s legs as she whines and growls and purrs, coming apart wholesale around her mistress’ whispered commands before she’s forced between the demons legs to return the favour with a grateful helping of gumiho charm Ahri is struggling to shake the tiny nugget of unease in her recently filled stomach.

She stops in her ministrations for a second, engaged in thought; and Evelynn’s hand tightens painfully in her hair, lashers bleeding cold suddenly pressing their needle-point tips into Ahri’s nipples and brushing between her legs to roughly torment her still-swollen clit.  
“Please me fox.” Evelynn rasps and Ahri hurries to obey, tongue and fangs thoroughly engaged in rough pleasure until her demonic mistress floods her mouth with sweet reward and brings Ahri up for a bruising kiss that leaves her dazed as they’re wrapped in blankets after a successful hunt.

It takes another few nights for Ahri to realise what she’s feeling. The gnawing uncertainty in her chest blossoms into a crystal clear guilt with the weight of centuries when their next victim manages to choke out an accusation that they’re monsters; as blood fills his lungs and he chokes on the fear Evelynn is gorging herself on.  
“Well obviously.” The daemonette replies, flaying him open from the inside out with shadow in his veins and presenting his liver to Ahri as she usually does, with an air of self-assured grandiose circumstance that implies the gumiho should be thanking her on bended knees.

Ahri ends up doing that later, as always, on her knees, lashers tormenting her every sensitive area while Evelynn’s hand fists tightly in her hair and Ahri’s rough tongue fills her up while the fox-fangs press and prick at the succubus’ clit until she means Ahri’s name with a shudder up her spine and cums deliciously hard. Spending an hour afterwards licking Ahri’s chin and teeth clean of blood and her own pleasure with tenderness that belies her utterly savage nature and Ahri almost forgets they’re both monsters.

Almost.

She doesn't go on the next hunt, feigning disinterest and Evelynn believes her, heading out with a tender kiss and returning tasting like blood and with a lump of meat that Ahri wolfs down with a minimum of fuss because she’s hungry. Nevermind the fact that she’s a monster for needing to feed like this.

Evelynn spends two hours that night making Ahri the centre of her world, a duplicate made of shadows and smoke that whispers over her most sensitive skin like a soothing ribbon of ice-cold glacial water before Ahri is filled up with Eve in front of and behind her, coming apart around her lover twice over at the same time, and the demon spends extra time that night to pamper her and baby her, pressing kisses between her ears and the guttural syllables of lillim that Ahri has long ago learned translate to the demonic equivalent of “I love you.”

Of course, she thinks, demons don’t have a true equivalent of “I love you.” Not like humans. Their phrasing means “I adore you and will claim you forever.” Because that’s what demons do. At the core level of their native tongue, they have no real word for love. Not like her, stuck between Human and Monster.

But she can’t say that, so she whispers back an affirmative declaration of love and snuggles up to the warm shoulder next to her.

The decades blur together after that. Ahri stops going on hunts slowly, Evelynn never questions it, though doubtless she notices and has theories as to why. Ahri receives more attention post hunt than she used to, endless pleasure and free meals aren’t to be complained about really, and she feels a little less like a monster with each passing year, even as the centuries blur into each-other and they move around the world, England, America, back to the Commonwealth, Asia, a few years on the Continent. They try to stay away from the troubled zones, the wars and the disputes of territory that colour history like bruises because mortals of every gender and race are possessed with an ever-burning need to conquer.

Ahri almost laughs when Evelynn says that, in nineteen fifty eight in a small house in Canada, until she realises that she’s part mortal, and simply pretends to be distracted.

“Evie.” She mutters, in nineteen sixty in a small hotel in Paris. “Can we talk?”  
“Of course.” Her succubus pauses in the act of getting out of bed and cuddles back down, taking Ahri into her arms with faint kisses and nuzzles. “What’s wrong darling?”  
“I…” Ahri hums and whimpers a touch. “I’m sick of being a monster.”

She snuffles some tears into Evelynn’s neck and the succubus laughs, though not unkindly.  
“Whatever’s brought this on darling?” A hand strokes through her hair and plays subtly with the base of her ears.  
“It’s just been on my mind for a while.” Ahri sniffs, though her mind can picture the man clearly, his last haunting accusation swirling around her head.  
“I love you.” Evelynn whispers, her mouth forming even the beautiful and tender sounds of the french she’s saying it in into a harsh, seductive, teasing phrase; dripping suggestion. “You may be a monster, but you’ll always be my monster my sweet little fox, I’ll never leave you. I love you for what you are.”

That doesn’t really help, Ahri thinks, even as she cuddles into the comforting presence of her shadowy mistress as hands descend down her unclothed form, nipping and teasing and suddenly two fingers thrust up inside of her and Ahri forgets everything. At least for a while. Until she comes apart around Evelynn’s loving fingers and sinks into a miasma of self-loathing again because of course that was Evelynn’s response. She loves Ahri. But she’s a demon fundamentally, a creature of sin and baser attachment who crawled from a spawning pit in the bowels of a dimension fed on the torture of wicked mortals.

So she bottles up her feelings and returns the favour, going as rough and hard as she can and letting the pursuit of her pleasure turn her into someone else for a while, someone more similar to the Ahri she stopped being a few hundred years before.

Evelynn moans approvingly as Ahri goes to town on her, claws shredding skin and fangs rending the delicate flesh of her neck before it turns into shadow and even that becomes unfocussed and messy as Ahri’s clawed fingers sink deep inside her, claws tearing at her insides as she furiously tries to rid herself of the weight of her niggling little thoughts by making Evelynn scream them away.

A lasher winds its way around her neck and Ahri chokes and bears her teeth as the demon beneath her chokes the life from her.  
“Such a good girl~!” Evelynn growls aggressively, surging upwards and trying to ride Ahri’s fingers of her own volition; but the gumiho shoves her back down and thrusts as roughly as she can, cutting Evelynn’s every thought and gasped word off with a tightened grasp of her hand and a moan of pure ecstasy. Evelynn cums not long after and Ahri collapses on top of her to kiss every healed over wound and nuzzle against her in comfort as the daemonette praises her for doing so well.

“Fuck me again Evie~” She begs, whimpering as Evelynn’s claws scrape down her back and she arches.  
“Beg me.” Evelynn orders; all commanding tone as she flips them over and puts her claws around Ahri’s throat.  
“Please Evie.” Ahri whines and bucks her hips, searching for any friction at all. “Please mistress make the thoughts go away.”  
“Good girl.” Evelynn whispers, sinking down and sinking her teeth into Ahri’s neck.  
“Fu-” Ahri cuts off with a wordless scream of pleasure as Evelynn wraps a lasher around her neck and thrusts three fingers into Ahri’s soaked pussy.

Evelynn’s mouth comes away dripping with rich coppery blood that she swallows eagerly, tongue cleaning her fangs oh ichor at the centre of Ahri’s vision.  
“More my fox?” She asks, loosening the grip her lasher has for just a second so that Ahri can gasp an affirmative.  
“Yes mistress more-mistress-plea-” She cuts off as Evelynn tightens her lasher’s grip and leans down to share her tongue with Ahri’s throat.

Ahri’s fangs scrape her tongue as it slides into her mouth and Evelynn pulls on her power a touch to reshape her mortal form and her tongue turns into a long serpentine muscle that swiftly moves down Ahri’s throat. The succubus feels her gumiho swallow down the gag reflex and tightens her lasher even further, feeling Ahri’s throat bulge with her tongue into the constriction of the lasher as she moans gutterally and gags on the imposition.

Evelynn thrusts her fingers even faster, making Ahri writhe around her moving tongue that pulls back just long enough for the fox to take a breath before pushing her again to the brink of suffocation as she cums around the demon’s hand before immediately being pushed over the edge into another orgasm before Evelynn finally withdraws her tongue and fingers, licking her fingers clean in front of Ahri’s half lidded eyes before kissing her way down her fox’s body and lapping with contentment at the remains of her orgasms.

“Thank you Evie~.” Ahri murmurs deliriously, hands grasping weakly at the daemonette who makes her way back up the bed to kiss the gumiho softly as they’re both cocooned in a forest of fluffy tails.  
“Did that help?” Evelynn asks, and Ahri nods.  
“Yeah, helped.” The words taste like ash in her mouth but she says them anyway, forcing a weak and strained smile onto her face before burying her expression in Evelynn’s neck.  
“My fox.” Claws as cold as empty stretches between stars scritch at Ahri’s ears and she whimpers, cuddling closer.  
“Love you.” She whispers, sounding flat even to her own four ears.  
“Love you too.” Evelynn mutters, already falling asleep.  
“Yeah.” Ahri sniffles into her shoulder. “Yeah I know.”

Another few decades blur past, the new millennium comes and goes with little fanfare except that life finds them back in Korea. Ahri’s native country. She takes a deep breath of familiar air as soon as she steps off the plane in twenty fifteen, the scent of her home filling her nostrils even contaminated with jet-fuel and petrol and everything else.  
“Good to be home.” She whispers to the open sky.  
“Isn’t it just.” Evelynn’s fingers entwine wither hers and Ahri is reminded that for all the difficulties she’s put on their relationship for the past few hundred years, for all that her demon has had to provide for a monster denying her nature like a stubborn child, she still loves her more than life itself. “I love you.” Evelynn tells her in Korean, and in Ahri’s native tongue it sounds true and full.  
“I love you too.” She says, open and honest as they head through the airport in their own little world.

Starting K/DA brings with it a unique challenge. Their solo careers had been remarkably easy to get off the ground, between the two attractive women with enough natural charisma to sink a fleet of ships and an unspoken willingness to pose for the most incredible of fan-service the music executives were snapping their hands off, but as soon as they can they’re moving out of solo contracts and into self-produced projects. The news that Ahri and Evelynn will be teaming up is enough to set the industry ablaze with rumours and they’re in one case literally beating off applicants with a stick before within the span of thirty six hours Ahri sees videos of both Kai’sa and Akali and decides right there and then who she wants.

Akali is easy enough, she’s already looking for a road into the industry and her bedroom that Ahri catches glimpses of through their video chats is practically wall-papered in posters of herself and Evelynn; so that contract is signed more easily than the chest of one of Evelynn’s adoring female fans.

Kai’sa is less easy. Even tracking her down requires Evelynn to fly out to South Africa, where her video calls with Ahri complain unendingly about the insufferable heat and mosquitos. Ahri’s usual response that she’s from literal hell falls on deaf ears as a few hundred years living on and off in England have turned the succubus into a world-class complainer; but her tune changes when Kai’sa is brought on board and they fly back rather fast, with a nervous Kai’sa at the airport blushing more red than a phone box when she meets Ahri for the first time.

“I think you broke her.” Evelynn whispers into a fox ear as they walk back to the car and pile the luggage in the back. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted in the back.”

With that, she chivalrously opens the door for Ahri, shepherds her gumiho into the back seat, and spends the entire drive watching the conversation in the rear-view mirror.  
“You two would make the cutest couple.” She purrs into a lul in the conversation as she pulls out into a junction, watching Ahri’s head go into her hands and Kai’sa blush so hard she’s worried the poor girl will pop a blood vessel.

The first truly important thing that Ahri learns about Kai’sa is that the other woman adores sending her choreo videos in the group chat at ridiculous hours in the morning when to her mind any creature should be asleep. The second is that she’s about as oblivious to innuendo as Akali is to reasonable time management.

Even when Ahri and Evelynn send her a slew of inappropriate snapchat photographs showcasing their respective shapeshifting talents in useful bedroom scenarios, the response they get is a simple “wow, that’s so cool, my symbiote doesn’t let me do anything like that!”  
“I think we may have found someone immune to your unique brand of seduction Eve.” Ahri snarks upon Kai’sa’s reply.  
“Then I’ll have to try harder.” Evelynn purrs, and the gumiho finds herself suspended from lashers while the daemonette takes great care in sending Kai’sa a gratuitous video of herself spanking Ahri to within an inch of her life for her “rude behaviour”.

Needless to say their sexual tension doesn't go unfulfilled for much longer.

“Fuck you’re so good at that Kai’sa.” Ahri moans as a pair of silver-covered hands massage her breasts, eyes turned to Evelynn as if to ask “am I using your pet correctly?”

The daemonette gives a smile full of teeth and surges towards her gumiho, trapping her in a brief kiss to allow her a taste before moving on to Kai’sa and letting the girl deep-throat her tongue. At the same time a lasher wraps around Ahri’s waist and pulls her closer, Evelynn’s free hand moving to play with her aching clit as Ahri’s fangs scrape at her neck.

Kai’sa moans intensely as Evelynn’s unnaturally long and flexible tongue creeps all the way through her mouth and down her throat. Ahri’s other hand moves to pleasure Kai’sa and Evelynn rewards her by slipping two fingers into her pussy, all the way to the knuckle immediately. Ahri’s eye-teeth sink all the way into her neck again as she delivers a particularly harsh slap to Evelynn’s sex and the daemonette nearly cums from that combined with the feeling of Kai’sa’s throat enthusiastically accepting the rough fucking she’s giving it. Then Ahri’s power blankets the room and Evelynn climaxes roughly, moaning Ahri’s name as she withdraws her tongue and her lashers seize Kai’sa’s body, hoisting her lithe frame up and around so that Evelynn can shred her trousers and soaked underwear and then seal her mouth around the dancer’s swollen and pulsing clit.

As Evelynn starts to lavish attention on the dancer she pulls on her power, casting probing tendrils of ice-cold pleasure into Kai’sa’s nervous system as her tongue enthusiastically replicates exactly what it did to her throat to Kai’sa’s insides and the woman screams in raw pleasure, going limp in Evelynn’s lashers as the succubus takes a drink from her soul.

The taste that Evelynn gets is so surprising she drops Kai’sa into Ahri’s arms, drinking long and deep of void soul.  
“That’s new...” She muses, opening her soul to Ahri and sharing some of the taste before crossing to Kai’sa and frantically checking her pulse and eyes.  
“I didn’t cum that hard.” The younger girl mutters sarcastically, still supporting herself on Ahri as the gumiho raises an eyebrow.  
“You don’t feel any different Kai-kai?”  
“No?” She replies, a touch confused. “Why? Should I?”

Ahri smiles and quirks a brow at Evelynn. Perhaps they don’t have to be quite so monstrous after-all.

**Author's Note:**

> Made in loose collaboration with https://twitter.com/Alexandrrriiia (she gave ideas and I lost my innocence). Check her twitter out for more art.


End file.
